Nathan Vesilius
Character Outline Nathan Vesilius (ベシリアス ネイサン''Beshiriasu Neisan'') is a quiet and self-kept person. He is actually a Dhampir, a rare being that is a child born from a human and a Vampire, that was taken in by a human family to help humanize him. He physically ages very slowly and has the appearance of a 17-19 year old currently. But in recent years, Nathan shows signs that his vampire side is resurfacing to that dangerous form. As a Dhampir, Nathan has inhuman physical strength and speed, though it still doesn't compare to a full blooded vampire. He is also able to see into others’ minds though can't use this very well, usually giving him and the person's mind hes invading a horrible migraine so he tends to avoid trying. His symbol is the Dagger. Character History Before the Story Nathan was taboo that was born from a Prestige vampire that fell for a human. However knowing his being around the mortal woman would cause trouble for her, the Vampire left his love who had already been impregnated unknowing to him. Even though his mother took aid from family friends who were familiar with vampires, they could not save her from the strain of birthing a Dhampir and thus died during childbirth. Nathan's mother's friends' first impulse was to let the child die, seeing it as partially a monster, but the matriarch of the family made her husband reconsider, suggesting they could raise the child instead and teach it to be human. (To be continued...)) Personality Nathan is somewhat passive and doesn't like getting involved to much even with his "friends", more or less because hes afraid of accidentally hurting or potentially killing people. He has a curious nature, but has held this back a lot out of his social anxiety. Because he usually avoids situations that partake with being around lots of people, Nathan is seen as anti-social even though the reason behind the avoidance is from his nervousness about whether or not he'll end up attacking someone due to bloodlust. Appearance Nathan has a pale and light complexion with a slender frame. His short, shaggy black hair tends to get in his face a lot and his iris shift from a goldish brown to a reddish colour depending on his mood (whether being in control or on the verge of entering his vampiric phase). He usually wears casual long sleeved shirts, due to the sun sometimes irritating his skin, and jeans. Relationships Luna Twilight Luna is Nathan's "Creator." Axel A fellow Creation under Luna Twilight. Full Moon Jokers Nathan doesn't particularly like socializing with the Full Moon Jokers and only tolerates them for Luna's sake. Weapons & Abilities Telepathy Nathan can read an invade minds of others however this is troublesome for him since he doesn't know how to do it very well. Usually in his attempts he tends to strain himself to the point where the migrain is close to making him black out. Telekinesis Nathan can grab and levitate things with his mind though it never seems to work very well and usually ends up exhausted when he tries. Vampire Powers Nathan is shown to have the speed and physical strength of a vampire; being able to run at an inhuman pace and can carry objects and people that weigh more than him. With his human side, Nathan has immunities to objects that seem deadly to normal vampires, such as holy water, crosses, and the sun. However, he has their insatiable thrist for blood, but tries to supress it. Trivia *Nathan seems to be slightly sensitive to the sunlight, most likely because of his partial vampire blood, and his skin will start to become irritated if he stays exposed under it for too long *Nathan hardly attends Infinity Academy and is truant most of the time, however the chairman prevents him from being expelled because he is part of the Himitsu Dorm Gallery Nathan copy.jpg Nathan 2 copy.jpg 640px-Nathan.jpg